Spitting Fire
by lollipop1141
Summary: This time, it wasn't just a raging fight. It was a cold and bitter war. A Heizuha drabble with no solid plot.


**Okay, this is another fanfic that I typed down, but never seemed to finish. But now it's done! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

This time it was different.

Back then, as usual, their fights were as hot like spitting fire, filled with burning emotions and hurtful words. But then it would recede until only embers glowed, their mumbled apologies barely heard in the now sudden quiet room that was filled with anger.

But that was then, and this was now. This time, it wasn't just a raging fight.

It was a bitter and cold war.

Neither Heiji nor Kazuha knew what the real reason for their fight was anymore. All Heiji could remember was that he said words he didn't mean, and a door slamming shut, her hushed but audible words still echoing around the house.

"I've had enough. I've had enough of you, Heiji. I can't do it any longer. You're too much of an ahou." Kazuha had said, shaking her head. "I give up."

Heiji had just stood there, unmoving, as his brain tried to process what she had just said to him. Had enough of what? Given up on whom? On him? But what did he do?

Despite those self-asked questions, he knew what she was talking about. He had been trying to beat around the bush, pretending not to see the sneaking glances that she stole at him, nor the blush that always painted her cheeks when he complimented her.

She was in love with him, but was he in love with her?

Taking slow tentative steps, he sank down on the leather old couch that both of them often slept on when they were small, thinking things over.

He liked the way she looked at him, and how her hair swayed softly in the wind. Her bright green eyes always made him sink deep beneath their depths, her sweet angelic (and sometimes jarring) voice calling his name made his pulse beat a little faster.

He, obviously did not like when other guys tried talking to her, and he certainly wasn't happy to see her enjoying herself with other guys, alone, like a frail rabbit surrounded by a pack of wolves. But Heiji knew she didn't need protecting. She was a strong woman, able to flip a man twice as heavy as her own.

Heiji closed his eyes and leaned back, his arm draped over his face. He chuckled to himself. One didn't need to be a detective to know how he felt for her.

But he was and he knew.

Getting up, he walked out the house and ran after his childhood friend, knowing that if he didn't say it now, there would never be a chance ever again.

=.=

"Kazuha! Wait up!"

"Leave me alone, Heiji!"

"I'm not leaving you, again. Not now, not ever."

"What are saying, ahou? Let go!"

"I won't! Don't you see, Kazuha? I want you! I need you! You're the only one who can fix me! I see it now and I won't ever make the same mistake again! I take back what I said about Gira-san being a much better girl than you. No one can ever match you, Kazuha."

"W-what?"

"I'm not that great of a guy and I know you deserve someone much better, but please…

"Kazuha, stay with me."

She stared at him, and seeing for the first time in a long time, a raw and vulnerable look in eyes. He had that when they had first met each other. The way he gave his name to her, it was like opening a door through his life and through his heart.

And this door was wide open again, waiting for her to step inside and accept it, or leaving and closing that door, never to open itself.

All it took was just a few words from her.

With a trembling voice, she said, "I'm gonna kill if you dare break my heart, baka."

Now it was Heiji's turn to stare at her.

He couldn't believe what he just heard! Did she just-just-

"Are you an idiot?!"

The words were out of Heiji's mouth before he could stop them. Both their eyes widened in disbelief. Kazuha glared angrily at him. "What did you say ahou!?"

"Kazuha, I didn't-"

A twist and Heiji was now facing the tree, his arm twisted painfully behind his back. "You moron! You come to me and confess, and I answering it and you dare call me an idiot!?"

"I'm sorry!" Heiji pleaded with his life. After deciding that Heiji had finally learned his lesson, Kazuha released him. He breathed out as he eased the pain in his arm. Kazuha pouted. Heiji saw her smiled.

"Ah, thanks about that answer."

And with that, he kissed her. Gently at first, then deeply. Kazuha closed her eyes as she secretly smiled. They broke off and Heiji grinned at his best friend's red face. "Hey, about what I said a while ago."

"What about it?"

"…Nah, it's nothing."

Kazuha looked at him with a confused face. "What d'you mean no-"

With that, Heiji shut her off with another kiss.

_Someday. Someday, I'll ask her that._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me how you felt about it! And see you again!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
